Legend of Korra Series: Book 2 Corruption
by LadySpartan
Summary: Takes place one month after Book 1. Korra is under Amon's control. Mako and Bolin search for her. Will they find her before it is too late?
1. Contact

Two brothers casually walked down the alley way to an open door with music flooding out of it. Both had slick black hair and wore a black suit. The older brother was tall and lean and had a crimson red scarf warped around his neck. The other brother was shorter but more built. His emerald green eyes glistened in the pale light from the moon. As they approached the door a strong, tall man dressed in black blocked the entrance.

"You boys got any ID?" The man questioned.

"Uhh yeah here." The younger brother quickly pulled out his wallet and handed the man his license.

"Ok welcome to the club Chin Lee." The man chimed. The brother smiled and walked inside

"See ya inside bro." He called before disappearing into a large crowd of people.

"ID?" The man asked closing the door behind him. The old brother handed him his license and studied the bouncer's face.

"Welcome." The man backed away letting him in. Once inside he searched for his younger brother who was surrounded by girls. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner.

"Thank god Chief Bei Fong made us those fake ID's or we would never be able to get in here." Bolin commented smiling.

"Remember what we are here for. We need to find out where Amon is hiding. We are supposed to meet a contact here so look out for him. He said he would be wearing a blue suit."

"Yeah but lighten up Mako. We can look out for him and still have fun. I mean look at all these girls." Bolin beamed. Mako narrowed his eyes at his brother's comment and growled.

"I don't care about any of these girls. I only care about. Well you know who. And if you cared about her you wouldn't be fucking around with dead beats." Mako hissed.

"Mako relax. I will keep an eye open for this guy ok."

"Ok" Mako nodded. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. His eyes surveyed the people looking for his contact. Bolin danced with random girls kissing some on the cheek every so often. In the corner of his eye Mako saw the man in the blue tux enter the club.

"Hey we need to go. Say good bye to your girlfriends Bo." Mako said grabbing his brother by the collar and dragging him to where the man was sitting.

"Hi you must be Mako and Bolin" The man smiled gesturing them to sit. The brothers nodded and slid into the booth.

"Hello. So you have information on where we can find Amon?" Mako pressed.

"Yes, but you need to listen very carefully." The man started. Mako and Bolin nodded.

"Ok Amon has some chi blockers training on the east side of town. Maybe you can infiltrate it and get someone answers from the lieutenant."

"Wait the lieutenant is going to be there?" Bolin questioned.

"Yes he trains new chi blocker there." The man replied.

"Do you have a map to show us where this place is?" Mako asked.

"Here I marked it on this map. I better get going." He answered handing them a map.

"We should probably go too." Mako said sliding out of the booth facing the man.

"This better not be a trap because if it is I will find you and make you pay." Mako growled.

"It isn't trust me. Good luck finding Amon."

* * *

"Korra get in here!" Amon yelled.

"Yes, Amon."

"These floors aren't sparkling. Do it again, until I can see my reflection." He barked shoving her to the ground.

"Ok" She mumbled pulling out a bucket and scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees.

"Ohh and Korra. Remember what is going on tonight." He chuckled.

"Yes, sir" She whispered. He walked away and stopped in front of her bucket of soapy water.

"And clean up this mess."

"What mess?" She questioned. He kicked the bucket pouring the dirty water all over the floor.

"That mess." He laughed walking away from her. She sighed and worked on the spilled water. Tears threatened to break through her eyes as she soaked up the water.

"I want to be back home. Back where I belong. Not being used as a slave." She sobbed throwing the damp towel on the floor. Her body shivered as she remembered what Amon had said.

"Remember what is going on tonight." The voice replayed in her head sending violent shivers through her body. She shock it off and continued with the task at hand.

"Maybe he will forget." She thought to herself but he never forgets.

* * *

**(A/N) Book 2 everyone :) Hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews!**


	2. Dreams

Korra sat in her room staring at the wall. She missed her old bed, her old room. The door creaked open. Korra's eyes didn't leave the ground.

"Yes, Amon."

"Korra is that you?" The voice asked. Korra looked up remembering the familiar voice.

"Mako?" She questioned jumping to her feet. He appeared out of the shadows and Korra ran to him jumping into a hug.

"I missed you." She purred into his ear.

"I missed you too." Their eyes met and Mako leaned in brushing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you" He breathed on her lips. A small smile appeared across her lips and they kissed again. He leaned her on to one of the walls. Their kisses became passionate and violent. She pulled away and Mako trailed kisses down her face and neck.

"Mako, I" Korra started.

"Shh. Just kiss me." He whispered putting a finger to her lips. He kissed her tenderly as she played with tuffs of his hair. Korra felt his hand brush up against her thigh and she shivered. Her heart thumped in her chest, racking her whole body. Both of them pulled away gasping for air.

"Mako I wanted you to know that I love y-" Korra murmured but stopped. A sharp pain erupted in her chest. Her eyes lost their sparkle and she gasped for air.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako questioned studying her face. She slowly looked down at her chest. Blood stained her baby blue shirt and the end of a knife poked its way through her chest. Mako followed her gaze and his eyes widened in fear.

"Korra you going to be ok." Mako said trying to keep her standing. Tears threatened their way through his eyes.

"You're mines." Amon's voice echoed in her head.

* * *

"No!" Korra yelled sitting up in her bed. Her eyes fluttered as the room around her came into view.

"What just happened?" She asked herself silently.

"It felt so real." She thought to herself sitting on the end of her bed holding her head. Korra jumped up standing to her feet when she heard a groan. Ohh just Amon, but that really didn't make her feel any better. She walked up to the open window and stared out at the city around her.

"Get back in bed Korra." Amon growled who had apparently woken up.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Hey Mako rise and shine." Bolin smiled poking his brother in the back. Mako grunted and slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Man I had a really weird dream."

"What was it about?" Bolin asked pulling up a chair. Mako nodded rubbing his temples.

"Korra. It was really nice until she got stabbed. I just felt so real. I could feel her presence."

"Well it was just a dream."

"Yeah." Mako sighed.

"Well get dressed we have to go after those chi blockers." Bolin said standing up.


	3. Break In

"Are you ready Mako?" Bolin asked from the other room.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Mako tucked his red scarf into his jacket and walked into Tenzin's office.

"Where is Tenzin? I thought you were gonna ask him to help us?" Bolin questioned.

"No need to have him worrying about us. I told him to take the kids and Pema out today." Mako answered pulling the map out of his pocket.

"Ok here is where they are secretly training chi blockers. We need to infiltrate it and capture the lieutenant. He has to know where Amon is hiding Korra."

"Got it." Bolin said nodding his head.

"Ok let's go then."

"Go where?" Iroh pressed leaning in the doorway. Mako turned to him and growled. He didn't like General Iroh ever since he came a week ago to help find Korra.

"None of your business." Mako snarled.

"Korra has been my friend since she was a little girl. Trust me this is just as much my business as it is yours." Iroh said glaring Mako in the eye.

"Like I said a minute ago this is none of your business. Now if you would excuse me. My brother and I have some where we need to be" Mako hissed walking past Iroh.

"Watch that temper of yours Mako. It can someone hurt someday. Someone like Korra." Iroh called. Mako stopped and fire began to form in the palm of his hands.

"Mako it isn't worth it. Remember we have a mission. Just ignore him." Bolin mumbled pushing Mako out of the door. Once outside Mako let out a long sigh.

"Why can't he just mind his own fucking business?"

"He just want to make sure Korra is in good hands." Bolin replied

"Psh, sure he does." Mako scoffed. Both of the boys put their hoodies up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Good, good now try hitting the main pressure points in the lower back." The lieutenant commanded. The chi blocker trainees bowed their heads and hit the dummies with precision knocking them all to the ground simultaneously.

"Perfect now let us move on to grappling, everyone pair up." Everyone was in pairs within seconds.

"The objective is to get out opponent to tap out before you do, understand?" The lieutenant asked. They nodded and began to tackle each other, each person attempting to gain dominance over the other. Mako and Bolin crept up to the window and watched the chi blocker.

"Look there is the lieutenant." Bolin whispered.

"Ok look for a way in." Mako murmured scanning the room.

"There is one look behind the lieutenant. There is a door that may lead us down there."

"Ok let's make our way over there." Mako said quietly. They made their way to the door and saw two chi blockers were talking.

"Take out the one on the left I got this one." Mako grumbled. Bolin nodded and the two boys walked up behind the oblivious chi blockers. Bolin elbowed the chi blocker in the back of his head and Mako electrocuted the other one.

"Ok I will make sure they don't go anywhere." Bolin said grabbing the two chi blocker and earth bending their hands and feet together.

"Ok let's go Bo." Mako called. The stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours.

"Ready?" Bolin asked. Mako nodded and they kicked in the door.

* * *

**(A/N) The next chapter should be coming out today probally really late at night. I hope everyone likes it. Please leave reveiws im open to critisisim. :) **


	4. What Do You Know

Light flooded the alley way making it almost impossible to see. Mako sent a few fire punches into the room and ran in while Bolin trailed behind. The trainees were caught off guard and were easy to defeat. As their bodies crashed into the ground Mako scanned the room. In the corner of his eye he spotted the lieutenant sneaking out the back. There were only a few chi blocker trainees still holding their ground.

"Bo can you hold them off?" Mako questioned.

"Yeah, be careful bro." Bolin replied.

"I will." Mako ran towards the door the lieutenant snuck through which opened up to a long hall way. He ran as fast as he could barely keeping the lieutenant in sight. The lieutenant disappeared around a corner and Mako desperately tried to catch up. As he rounded the corner he saw a thin black wire on the floor and tripped over it. He looked up and the lieutenant was standing over him with his electric kali sticks.

"I presume you wanted to see me." The lieutenant chuckled. He went to shove the sticks into Mako chest but Mako quickly grabbed them and yanked them out of his hands. Mako quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the lieutenant by the neck.

"I hope you don't need these." Mako growled throwing the kali sticks to the ground and crushing them under his boot.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once. Where is Amon hiding Korra?" Mako hissed pushing the lieutenant to the wall.

"Ha I will never tell you." He laughed. Mako tightened his grip around the man's neck making him gasp for air.

"Alright, alright! Amon has her in his private quarters in the mountains."

"And where can I find this place? What mountain range?" Mako asked putting a little bit more pressure on the man's throat.

"About 15 miles east from here. In a range called Fire's Range. In a large cave. That's all I know I swear. Please let me go." He gasped. Mako slowly loosened his grip on the man and studied his face. The lieutenant bared an evil smirk and laughed.

"Wow you bender just get stupider and stupider." He went to hit Mako but missed. Mako quickly sent a small amount of electricity through the lieutenant knocking him out cold. He picked the man up and walked to where Bolin was once fighting. Everyone was knocked out and shackled to the wall with earth.

"Come on Bo." Mako called.

"Is he dead?" Bolin whispered running up to Mako and poking the lieutenant.

"No just knocked out. Come on we have to get him to Chief Bei Fong before he wakes up."

* * *

The police office was busy with people. Bolin scanned the room for the Chief and spotted her talking to some officers.

"Chief Bei Fong look who we got!" Bolin yelled running towards her. She quickly turned to him and a surprised expression washed over her face.

"Is that the-"

"The lieutenant, yes." Mako broke in.

"We need to get him secured. Mako give him to the two men over there and then come to my office." She commanded. Mako slowly slipped the unconscious man of his shoulders and started towards Lin's office. Bolin was already sitting on a chair when Mako walked in. When he slipped into a chair she quickly jumped up and  
closed the door behind them.

"Ok what happened and how the hell did you even capture the lieutenant?" She pressed sitting behind her desk filled with police reports.

"We went looking for chi blockers and ran into a training camp. We infiltrated it and got what we needed." Mako answered.

"And that was?"

"Information on where Korra is." Mako replied.

"Ok and what did they tell you?"

"Nothing they wouldn't say anything." Mako lied.

"Ohh well thanks for catching the lieutenant. You two can go home now." She said standing up and opening the door for them.

"See you soon boys." She called from her office. Once outside of the police station Bolin turned to his brother and studied his face.

"They really didn't tell you anything?" Bolin asked.

"Nope."

"Ohh, we will find her Mako don't worry." Bolin started but Mako turned away.

"We should probably get home; it looks like the winds are picking up. I think a storm is coming."

"Yeah you're right let take the next boat home." Bolin said walking towards the docks.

Once home Bolin passed out on the couch and Mako went to Korra's room where he usually slept now and days. He laid down on her bad and grabbed the picture of her and her parents. They were in the South Pole. The three of them were wearing light blue pakras and had white shining smiles. Mako chuckled at the way Korra smiled when she was younger. It was goofy but somehow elegant. His eye lids began to feel heavy and he quickly drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"You will pay for what you have done." Amon growled. Korra's hands and feet were shackled and salty tears burned her eyes.

"Amon I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise." She cried. There was a loud clap and Korra screamed in pain. Amon stared at the large gashes on her back and smiled. The end of the whip brushed up against his boots.

"You see what happens when you try to sneak out." Amon yelled. Korra shrieked as the whip came in contact with her skin and felt her body tense up.

"I wasn't trying to sneak out I swear!"

"Lies." He hissed and whipped her again. Amon slowly walked up to her and grabbed her chin.

"I will stop if you promise Daddy you won't leave."

"I promise now please stop." Korra sobbed.

"Good girl now get out of my sight." He snarled removing her shackles and pushing her to the ground.

* * *

Mako quickly jumped up in the bed gasping for air. He sat up and looked out the window.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry i wasn't there to proect you from that." Mako whispered. He quickly got dressed and snuck out of the silent house.

"I'm coming Korra. Just hang on." Mako looked out across the shore and remembered what the lieutenant had said.

"Ok in Fire Range. I have to look for a large cave." He thought to himself.

* * *

**(A/N) Bad news guys. I might not be writing as much beacuse I have to do my summer reading but I will try my best to post chapters in a timely matter. Thank you for reading I hope everyone liked it. Please leave reveiws. :) **


	5. Searching

Mako hiked into the mountains for hours. The winds in the mountains were so strong they almost blew him away. Mako slumped down in the snow and looked towards the sky.

"Don't you want me to find her! Aang I know you can hear me. Give me a sign. Help me find her." Mako cried. He sat there for a few minutes hoping Aang would send some sort of sign but nothing happened. Mako stood to his feet and started back for Air Temple Islands. Suddenly a large gust of air hit him turning him back towards Fire Range. Snow fell on a tall human figure and there were foot prints in the snow. After a few moments the figure turned back towards the mountains and large foot prints moved through the snow. It took Mako a few moments to process what was happening before he followed the foot prints. The prints led him towards the largest mountain and stopped at the flattest wall. Mako stared at the wall and sighed.

"Umm this is just a wall. And if it is an entrance how am I supposed to get in?" Mako questioned but there was no reply. The figure faded away and Mako was completely alone again. He decided to wait by the mountain to see if anything happened. Mako waited for hours until he saw the sun poke through the horizon in the distance.

"Well I guess that's it then. I tried my best Korra." Mako stood up and looked at the surrounding area. He began to walk back to Republic City but stopped when he heard a distant rumbling.

"Is that Equalist motorcycles?" He asked himself. Mako ran back to where he was standing earlier and put his ear to the mountain wall. The rumbling sounded like it was growing closer and Mako quickly ran behind a rock. All of a sudden the wall opened and a chi blocker drove out. Mako's eyes narrowed and he felt his hands clench into fists. A burst of fire flew out from behind the rock melting the snow in front of it and knocking the chi blocker off his bike. Mako jumped out from behind the rock kicking fire balls at the chi blocker. The chi blocker tried to defend himself but was over powered and fell to the floor unconscious. Mako put the man's uniform on and jumped on the bike. He stared at all of the buttons on the bike with confusion.

"Umm which button do I press to open the door?" He asked scratching his head. After about five minutes he decided to press the purple button with a picture that resembled a door. The wall creaked open and he drove in. Many other Equalists were driving in and out of the secret base in large groups. Mako swerved around them almost falling off his own bike. He stopped at a door where many people were walking in and out of. One man that seemed to be a scientist bumped into him and dropped all of his papers. The man looked up at him and scowled.

"Watch where you're going." The man barked. Mako hesitated but helped the man pick up his papers.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here. Can you tell me where to find Amon? I have a message to deliver to him." Mako said as sincerely as possible.

"Umm yeah. He is through that door right there. Go down the hall way and make a right. His office is the last one on the left." The man replied.

"Thanks." Mako whispered standing up and starting towards the door. He followed the man's directions and walked into the room. The room was empty and was filled with boxes of papers. Behind all of the boxes was a small desk. Mako quickly walked up towards the desk and began to look for any clues on Korra's location within the secret hide out. He searched everything on and in the desk but found nothing. Mako let out a low, long sigh and started for the door. As he reached for the door knob he heard loud and heavy foots steps along with some muffled talking.

"We are losing in the war sir."

"No we are not. Now shut up and let me show you the plans I have in my office." Mako began to panic and tried to look for an escape route. In the corner of his eye he spotted a small closet and ran into it. The closet was surprisingly empty and Mako had enough space to squat down. He went to pull the closet door closed but left it cracked open just as it was when he walked in the room. Amon causally walked into the room along with Hiroshi Sato and an Elite Chi Blocker.

"Sir there aren't enough air ships. The police force keeps taking them down." Hiroshi complained.

"Shut up. Look all we need to do is take out an important figure, such as a council member." Amon said leaning on his desk.

"Like who?" The chi blocker questioned.

"Like Tenzin. He is the perfect target." Amon laughed sitting down in the musty old chair.

"No Amon. You promised that you would not hurt any of my friends." Korra growled walking into the room.

"Where you eavesdropping Korra?" Amon barked quickly jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, so what? I'm making sure you keep your word."

"Get out. This is none of you business." Amon snapped.

"Actually it is. You will not be hurting anyone in this city Amon" Korra hissed.

"You don't tell me what to do." Amon yelled hitting Korra with the back of his hand. She gripped her cheek and growled at him.

"So like I said get out." Amon snarled.

"No." Korra sneered and spat at him. The spit hit Amon's mask making his mask glisten in the light. Amon lunged at her grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Mako cringed but knew if he tried to help he would be over powered. Korra tried to kick and punch but Amon was out of reach. Her heart and lungs begged for air but Korra had used it all up. She was gasping and clawing at Amon's hand.

"Let me go. I can't breathe."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you decided to disobey me." Amon grumbled tightening his grip around her throat. Her movements slowed and her eyes rolled back into her head. Amon threw her to the ground right in front of the closet.

"Is.. is she dead sir?" Hiroshi stuttered.

"No. We will go talk about this in your office Mr. Sato." Amon said grabbing his plans and walking out the door. The two men followed and closed the door behind them. Mako waited a few seconds before bursting out of the closet and grabbing Korra.

"Korra. Korra. Please wake up." Mako begged shaking her body violently. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly put a hand to her head.

"Mako?"

"Yes Korra." He whispered taking off the Equalist mask and brushing the pad of his thumb against her cheek. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled with happiness but quickly faded. Korra frowned at him and looked away.

"You're not really here. This is just a dream." Korra mumbled.

"No it's not. I'm really here Korra." She pushed him off her and walked towards the door.

"No you're not."

"But Korra I am. I" Mako started but Korra put her hand up gesturing him to stop.

"You know how I know this is a dream? Because if you were really here you wouldn't let him do that to me; you wouldn't cower in the closet." Korra said coldly.

"I was out numbered Korra, how was I supposed to take on an Elite Chi Blocker and Amon all by myself?"

"If you thought you could just prance your way in her and sweep me off my feet you are sadly mistaken. I waited for you Mako. I waited one month for this moment. I was sure that you would take me home and everything would be happy again. That you would make the pain and misery stop but you never came. No one ever came Mako. I had to deal with the torture, the rape and the humiliation for five weeks. Five fucking weeks!" Korra cried kicking one of the stacks of boxes and knocking it over.

"Korra I'm s-"

"Your sorry! You know what Mako I'm sorry too. I'm fucking sorry that I that I cared! I'm sorry that I fucked up your love life with Asami! I'm sorry you have to deal with a screw up like me!" Korra yelled as a tear traced her cheek. Korra fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Korra, you are not a screw up. And you know what? I always loved you it was never Asami. It was always you." Mako murmured wrapping an arm around her. Korra buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Korra?"

"Hmmm."

"We should probably get going." Korra looked at him and fear began to consume her.

"I. I don't know if I can." She stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Mako questioned pulling her away and looking her in the eye.

"I'm just so scared." Korra whispered looking away from him. He cupped her face between his hands making her look him straight in the eyes.

"Korra I promise I will not let anyone hurt you."

"But Amon and the Equalists…. And…the.." Korra trailed off.

"None of them will touch you." Mako leaned in a kissed he lightly on the lips. Korra wish the moment would last forever but Mako pulled away.

"We have to go."

* * *

**Please leave a review. Hope everyone liked it. :)**


	6. Entity

Mako put his mask back on and looked at Korra.

"You cannot say my name. If anyone asks I'm taking you back to your quarters understand?" Mako whispered. She nodded at him and quickly walked out the door behind him. The hall was long and dark but filled with people. They weaved their way in and out of people like a leaf in the wind. Korra felt eyes follow her as they hurried down the hall.

"Stay close." Mako murmured grabbing her wrist. The hallway opened up to a large room where some Equalist vehicles were parked and motorcycles zoomed down. Mako ran up to the bike he stole and jumped on it. Korra sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"The avatar is gone find her!" Amon growled on the loud speaker.

"We better get going. Hold on." Mako said starting up the bike. They zoomed down the long room towards a wall.

"Wh- what are you doing Mako? We are gonna crash!" Korra panicked.

"No we're not." Mako mumbled pressing the purple button and opening the wall. Ice cold air nipped at their noses and ran through their hair. Korra snuggled up against his back and Mako blushed.

"Home. I'm going home." Korra purred. Once out of the mountains they discarded the bike into the frigid water. They watched the motorcycle disappear into the murky water.

"You do know Amon will find me again and when he does he won't be very happy."

"Yes and when they do I will protect you." Mako replied turning to her. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No Korra thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead." Korra blushed and turned to Republic City. She turned back to him and bared a childish smile.

"Race you home." She giggled.

"What do I get if I win?" Mako said raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want?" He looked at her and smirked.

"How about your heart?" Mako questioned. She gave him a confused look but then went down into a running position.

"Ready to lose city boy." She chuckled. Mako snickered and got himself ready.

"One….. Two ….Three Go!" Korra yelled running on to the water. She froze herself a surf board and made herself a large powerful wave while Mako propelled himself with fire. The both of them were laughing but Mako was determined to win. Korra used a water whip to pull Mako back.

"Hey no fair that's cheating." Mako screamed.

"Haha you didn't think I would make it that easy did you." Korra looked at the shore of Air Temple Island and felt her heart stop. A large black creature was standing on the shore looking back at her. She could feel its blood red eyes pierce her soul. It had red markings on its body and long claws. Her eyes and the creature's were locked for what felt like an eternity. It's lips curled into a smile exposing its jagged white teeth.

"Korra." It hissed pointing at her. She felt her feet slip under the ice and she fell into the water. Korra felt a hand wrap her leg and looked into the water. The red eyes looked up at her and she was yanked under water. Mako turned to look at Korra but all he saw was the empty surf board.

"Korra?" Mako let himself fall into the water and swam to Korra's ice board. He looked around but there was no sight of her. Korra felt weak as the water filled her lungs. The creature let go of her foot and appeared in front of her. It had long lanky arms and a muscular torso. The creature was about 15 feet tall and had a massive tail.

"What are you? Who are you?" Thought to herself. The creature smiled at her and swam around her wrapping its tail around her whole body.

"I don't need to tell you who I am. You just need to know that I can to make you stronger, as long as you do what I tell you." The creature said telepathically. It grabbed her arms and the red markings began to flow onto her skin. Korra tried to pull way but the creature was too strong. Mako saw a red glowing light under him and dove down. The creature quickly disappeared and so did the markings. Korra felt her body drift in to current of the water before Mako grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Korra gasped for air when she reached the surface.

"Korra are you ok? What happened?" Mako interrogated.

"I think I slipped or something." Korra panted.

"Ohh. Let's go back to the island." They swam to the shore and Mako took her back to her room. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and handed it to her.

"Here change into this. I don't want you getting a cold." She would of usually pouted at him and complained about how she could take care of herself but at that moment she wasn't really sure if she could take care of herself. Korra took the shirt and Mako smiled.

"Umm can you turn around?" Korra asked.

"Oh yea sure, sorry about that." Mako said blushing.

"All done." Korra chimed. She made her way for her bed but Mako stood in front of her.

"Ugh Mako I'm cold and tired. I really don't want to play games right now." Korra sighed. He looked at her with caring eyes and sat her on the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked one." Korra giggled.

"No, no. Can I see your back? I just had this dream a while back and I wanted to know if it was-"

"If it was real?" Mako nodded and Korra lifted the back of her shirt up exposing long thin scars. He ran his finger down the length of one of the scars and Korra shivered. Her skin was like ice against his hand.

"I better get to bed." He whispered and started for the door.

"Mako?"

"Yea Korra."

"Can you sleep here tonight?"

"Sure. Scoot over." Mako murmured. He snuggled up behind her making her extremely warm.

"Goodnight Korra." He mumbled resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Mako, I love you." She breathed after she knew he was asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey everyone hope you all like it. Sorry I didn't do much with them escaping I'm kinda bored with Amon so I decided to introduce a new character. Please leave reviews. I love reading them. :) **


	7. Reunion

"Wake up." Korra slowly sat up in her bed. Her eyes felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. Mako stirred a little but quickly went back to sleep. The rays of the late morning sun flooded into the room making it a beautiful golden color. Korra turned to her dresser and grabbed her usual outfit. She quickly put it on and started for the door.

"Korra? Where are you going?" Mako asked drowsily.

"I wanted to say hi to everyone."

"I will come with you." He said slowly standing up.

"That's not necessary Mako go back to sleep."

"No I'm coming with you. Let me just go to my room and grab some clothes. Wait here." Korra sighed and sat down on her bed. She waited there for what felt like forever and occasionally played with the water that was in the cup on her night stand. A rat scurried across the floor making her jump.

"Ohh just a rat." Korra snickered. She held her hand out to it playfully.

"Come here little guy I'm not gonna hurt you." She coaxed. The rat cautiously walked to her keeping an eye on her movements. Korra felt suddenly mad at the small creature and made her hand into a fist. The rat stopped dead in its tracks and began to contort in unnatural positions. She held her hand up and the rat lifted off the ground. Korra's eyes slowly turned to a blood red as she walked to the window holding the rat out of it. Her lips curled into a sickening smile as she slammed her hand down smashing the rat into the rocks below her window. It let out a small squeal and twitched on the ground. Her eyes faded back to their original color and the smile disappeared on her face.

"What have I done?" She gasped covering her mouth. Korra backed into Mako who had just walked in.

"Are you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost." He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I just got spooked cause a rat ran across my foot." She lied.

"Korra. Scared of rats." Mako chuckled.

"No I'm not scared of rats it just made me jump that's all."

"Well ok scaredy pants. Let's go surprise Bolin." He smiled grabbing her arm and dragging her to Bolin's room.

"Hey Bo wake up." Mako whispered tapping Bolin on the shoulder.

"Ugh what do you want Mako?" Bolin grumbled.

"I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Can't it wait till later."

"Bolin come on I just wanted to say hi." Korra murmured putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Korra?" He looked up into her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Korra! Oh my god! You're really here!" Bolin yelled quickly jumping to his feet. He pulled her into a long bear hug and Korra giggled.

"This must be a dream." Bolin started.

"Nope I'm here in the flesh."

"I missed you so much. We have to tell Tenzin and everyone. They will be so happy to see you." Bolin exclaimed. Korra felt a flicker of pain within herself and cringed.

"Can't we wait a while?" She asked.

"No, no they have been worried sick about you I think they need to see you right away." Mako broke in. Korra looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Come on it will be fine." Mako breathed wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ok." The walked down the hall into the dining room where the family was eating. Korra hid behind Mako.

"Hey everyone guess who Mako bumped into." Bolin yelled.

"I love guessing games! Is it General Iroh? Or Uncle Bumi?" Ikki questioned running up to Bolin.

"Nope even better it's…"

"Korra." Tenzin gasped. She walked out from behind Mako and stared at the ground avoiding everyone's stares.

"Hey everyone." Korra said waving. The room went silent and Korra worried they wouldn't accept her. She turned to walk away but Tenzin stood in her way.

"I'm so happy to see you." He smiled. Korra looked up at him and smiled. She quickly pulled him into a hug as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought we would never find you." Korra pulled away and in the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

"Avatar Korra." She turned to see General Iroh leaning in the doorway with a small smirk. He walked up to her casually and held out his hand. Korra went to put her hand in his but instead she hugged him. Iroh was surprised at first but he returned the hug. Mako growled at their embrace but Bolin elbowed him in the gut telling him to stop.

"I'm so happy to be home." Korra sighed.

"Why don't you come eat dear. We were just about to have breakfast. I'm sure you're starving." Pema said setting a bowl of food on the table. Korra nodded and hastily took a seat at the table along with Mako, Bolin and Iroh. They talked for hours, catching up on their everyday lives and Korra caught Iroh staring at her every so often. She scarfed down her food laughing in between each bite.

"So Korra what happened to you?" Bolin asked. Korra suddenly felt cold and did not realize that she had dropped her fork on her plate. She sat the frozen as the memories rush back through her head. Her surroundings seemed to disappear as she fell into nothingness.

"I. I don't want to talk about it in front of the children." She stuttered. Her heart pounded in her chest and every little noise became intensified. From the little creaks in the house to the birds squawking outside, Korra could hear it all.

"Very well. Come on kids lets go play outside." Pema started taking the three airbenders to the courtyard to play with the flying lemurs. Korra waited till she knew the children were out of hearing range before beginning her story.

"I went with Amon after the duel to protect everyone. He vowed to no bother any of my friends or family if I went with him. He tortured me for the first three days and then he.. He made me his slave. Making me clean the floors and tend to his every sexual need. If I didn't follow orders I." Korra's voice faded out as she played with her arm wrappings. She took a deep breath and tried to finish.

"If I didn't follow orders I usually had to pay." She mumbled.

"And the child?" Tenzin pressed.

"It died. I had a miscarriage about one week after he took me." Korra whispered as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Korra I'm so sor-" Iroh murmured.

"Don't you pity me. I did what I did to protect the people I love and that's all that matters." Korra growled standing up.

"Korra we can all help you through this make you better. You just have to open up to us." Tenzin said grabbing her shoulder. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and gritted her teeth.

"I don't know if I can." She breathed.

"Korra you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Korra sighed and turned back to Tenzin.

"There are some things in this world that should be never spoken about and those things are it. This reunion is over." Korra muttered.

* * *

**(A/N) ****I hope everyone likes it. Please leave reviews. :) **Things to keep in mind:What's wrong with Korra? What subjects are better left untouched? 


	8. Meeting Corruption

"Korra, I understand you have been through a lot but we need to talk about these things." Tenzin yelled starting after her.

"You have no idea what I've been through. None of your minds can fathom what I have had to endure. So shut up and leave me alone." Korra growled.

"Korra we just want to help." Iroh started grabbing her shoulder.

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine. Now can you let me go so I can see Naga." Korra shot. Iroh looked hurt by her words but quickly brushed off the pain in his eyes.

"No." Iroh said coldly.

"Let me go or I will make you." Korra hissed.

"No." Korra turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"I warned you." She spat punching fire at his face. Iroh quickly grabbed her fist and pulled her close to him.

"Don't you ever do that again." He grumbled pushing her back. She looked back at him confused and hurt.

"I didn't mean… I- I'm so sorry…. I can't be here right now…" She stuttered running away.

"What was that?" Mako asked.

"I don't know but we should just give her space." Tenzin answered walking away.

* * *

Korra ran as fast as she could to the docks. She stopped in front of a century out of breath.

"Avatar Korra, how can I help you? Are you ok?" He questioned.

"I need the next boat to town. When is it coming?" She panted.

"In about 40 minutes. Does Master Tenzin know your leaving?"

"No that's to long. I will be back soon. Just please don't tell Tenzin. I just need to get out of here for a little." She begged.

"Ok but if you're not back by 8 tonight I'm telling him understand?" Korra nodded and leaped into the water. She swam to the shore, dried herself off and walked towards the shopping district. People rushed by her occasionally bumping into her and yelling for her to watch out. Korra found herself sitting on a bench in the park. The sun was high in the sky casting large shadows of the trees. Water from the fountain sparkled along with the small golden coins settled at the bottom.

"Korra." She quickly turned to see the creature sitting beside her smiling.

"The human world is so beautiful. Filled with happiness and love. Too bad you and me will never enjoy it completely." The creature commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Things like you and me were not meant to be happy. We will always be forced to fix someone else's problems before our own unlike most humans." It explained.

"I don't believe that. Everyone is entitled to happiness." Korra mumbled keeping her eyes locked on the fountain. The creature growled at her and she jumped to her feet.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to understand who you really are." It whispered.

"And that is?"

"A bringer of death. A perfectly designed killer." It said.

"No I don't believe you. I'm not a killer. I would never hurt anyone."

"But you have killed. That poor innocent rat. It did nothing to you but you felt the darkness within and executed it ease." The creature chuckled.

"Go away." She growled.

"Not until I do this." The creature quickly grabbed her wrists. Strange tattoos began to flow up her arms and around her body. Korra yanked her arms as hard as she could but her efforts were futile. The tattoos began to run up her face and circled around her eyes.

"Ohh and by the way. I'm Corruption." It laughed as the tattoos entered her eyes making them red. Corruption let her go and she fell to the floor. Her vision blurred and Corruption was gone.

"Welcome home Bringer of death."

* * *

**(A/N) So what does Corruption want with Korra? What did he put in her? How long can Korra stay sane? Hope everyone likes it. Please leave reviews. I love reading them. :)**


	9. Possesion

Korra felt her head spin and thought she was going to throw up. The world around her pulsated in beat with the pounding in her brain. An older man ran up to her trying to help her up.

"Avatar Korra are you ok? Someone get help!" The man yelled standing her to her feet. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped her limp to the police station.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't catch your name." Korra whispered attempting to keep her eyes open.

"I'm Hakoda, Sokka's second son." He replied. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him. He did kinda look like the man in all of the pictures that Master Katara had.

"You're a relative Sokka? I never knew Sokka had children." Korra gasped.

"He sure did." Hakoda said with a smile. Korra grinned back at him and giggled a little.

"I guess I did pick up my father's sense of humor." He laughed. She went to laugh with him but felt something in the back of her throat. Korra covered her mouth and let go of Hakoda. Violent heaves began to rack her body making her slump to the floor.

"Avatar Korra are you ok?" He questioned attempting to help her back up. Korra heaving became more rapid barley giving her enough time to breath. She tasted a vile liquid in the back of her mouth and threw it up. It was black and sticky almost like tar. The tar like liquid splattered all over the floor and wall. Hakoda backed away from Korra avoiding the liquid that now covered the streets. Some of the liquid hit a nearby bird who was flapping it's wings and crying. Hakoda looked up at the bird and saw that it was stuck to the ground. As he got closer he realized that the bird had stopped moving and the liquid burned though it's body leaving a mutilated carcass behind. Korra had her face turned away from him and was still coughing up the remainder of the vile liquid.

"What is this stuff?" He pressed turning back to her.

"I-I don't know." She stammered covering her mouth with her free hand.

"We need to get you to the station and fast." Hakoda said helping Korra back up. They walked into the police station (which was busy as usual) and started for Chief Bei Fong's Office. He barged into her office without a moment's notice.

"Hakoda I am very busy right now this better be important." Lin muttered keeping her eyes on the papers on her desk.

"I found the avatar in the park. There is something wrong with her. She threw up a black liquid that burned like acid." He started. Lin quickly looked up from her papers and with a worried expression on her face.

"I heard that she was found last night. Tenzin told me she was under very tight watch but apparently it wasn't tight enough. Let me call him and let him know we have her." She mumbled grabbing the phone on her desk. Korra could her the frustration in Tenzin's voice and grimaced.

"Yes she is here…Hakoda found her in the park. He said she threw some sort of acid…. Yes…. Ok I will have her wait here till you get here, goodnight." Lin quickly hung up and looked at Korra.

"What were you thinking young lady? You could have gotten yourself in lots of trouble." She scowled. Korra looked away in shame.

"They are coming to pick you up, just wait here." Lin commanded walking out of her office. Korra sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and buried her face in her hands. It was about thirty minutes till anyone walked into the office. Korra looked up to see Mako staring back her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten hurt." Mako growled.

"I'm sorry I needed air." Korra mumbled. Mako huff and turned away from her. She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mako I'm really sorry. I just didn't feel like myself." Mako turned back to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever run away from me again." Korra nodded and gave him a weak smile. They walked out of the room where Tenzin, General Iroh, Hakoda and Lin were talking.

"Had enough time in the city Korra." Iroh asked.

"Yes."

"Korra later you and me need to talk. Let's go home." Tenzin said turning away from her. They walked out the police station to see chi blockers everywhere along with Amon.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise I get my lieutenant and my bitch." Amon laughed.

"Leave us alone and no one gets hurt." Korra hissed.

"What are you gonna do. It's not like you beat me last time." Amon said sarcastically.

"I would of killed you but I have restraint."

"Well that's too bad because I don't." Amon chuckled. Korra fell to the floor and felt the vile liquid in the back of her throat again. She spit it out hitting two chi blockers  
in the face. They began to scream attempting to take off their masks. The two chi blockers fell to the floor dead as the acid burned through their faces.

"What is that shit?" Amon yelled.

"I don't know sir." A chi blocker replied examining the two dead men.

"I swear I didn't mean to kill them it was an accident." Korra coughed through her hand. Amon looked up at Korra and muttered something under his breath.

"No matter. I knew we would have a few losses here and there. Chi Blockers kill them." Amon commanded.

"Remember who you are my lady. You are the Bringer of Death." Corruption's voice echoed in her head.

"No I will not kill." Korra choked.

"I don't think you have a choice here. Either kill them or lose your friends."

"There has to be another way." She begged.

"No there isn't." Korra didn't reply and Corruption took that as submission. She tried to fight but she was to tired to stop Corruption. Her feet lifted off the ground as the tattoos flowed over her pale skin. She held her eyes shut praying no one noticed her. When she opened her eyes they were a glowing a blood red.

"That won't work Korra don't you remember last time. You were too weak to even hurt me." Amon barked.

"This time I'm not." Korra grumbled with the slightest voice over. A chi blocker flung electric kali sticks at her and she caught them without looking at him. She sent the electric charge at him along with some of her own. The chi blocker flew into the wall dead. Korra opened her hands and electricity was in her palms and circling around her fingers. Mako and Iroh watched in amazement as she bent the electricity like she had been doing it her whole life.

"Is that even possible to hold lighting for that long?" Mako asked.

"No its not." Iroh whispered. Korra sent a large ball of lightning at a group of chi blocker burning them to a crisp.

"Come on everyone give me a challenge." Korra giggled. She held her hand out stopping the other group of chi blockers attempting to run away.

"Korra leave them be. They are surrendering." Tenzin screamed.

"I tried to surrender once. What good did that do? They still tortured me anyways." Korra snarled. She made her hands into fists and twisted them. Blood and guts splattered all over Korra who just laughed.

"Oh my god." Iroh sputtered trying to back away. Korra had single handedly killed a whole troop of chi blockers within minutes. Amon was the only one left. Korra slowly walked up to him.

"I'm not scared of you." He growled. Korra walked up to him and held her hand out.

"But you should be." Korra playfully pouted. Amon felt his hands go straight up like he was on a cross. She circled around him like a predator circling its prey. Korra spit the black liquid into her hand and looked up at Amon. She drew small x's on his hand with the liquid and backed away. Amon began to scream in pain.

"I wanna hear you beg." Korra hissed.

"Never."

"Very well your choice." She shrugged. Korra reached for his mask and took it off. Amon had no scar and his black hair framed his face. Korra licked her lips spreading the black liquid across them and she leaned in and kissed him. When Korra backed away Amon was coughing and the liquid was flowing out his mouth.

"Please make the pain stop." Amon screamed.

"No." Korra said coldly whipping her hand up and skinning the already dying man.

"Korra what did you do?" Tenzin whispered.

"I ended the war." She replied walking towards them. Mako backed away and tripped over a crack in the road. He looked in the puddle on the floor but did not see Korra's reflection.

"Tenzin look." Mako yelled pointing at the puddle. Tenzin looked into the puddle and as a large black and red creature standing as Korra.

"What?" She asked.

"Kill them! They know what you are! Kill them all!" Corruption yelled.

"Nooo!" Korra screamed holding her head. Her eyes twitched between the red and blue as she tried to fight her way back into her body.

"Let me out! I'm not a killer!" She cried.

"Korra shhh come here." Iroh coaxed holding his arms out to her. Korra hesitated but quickly submitted.

"There, there." He purred. He pulled a needle out of his pocket and shoved it into her neck. Korra whimpered quietly and her body went limp.

"We don't have much time. She will be awake in a few hours."

* * *

**(A/N) How will Republic City act after hearing this? Will Korra have to be eliminated or can she pull herself out of this mess? Please leave reviews. :)**


	10. Spirits and Gods

"Set her down here." Katara commanded gesturing towards the large table. Iroh quickly laid Korra's lifeless body down on the table and backed away. The room became silent as Master Katara examined Korra. It was as silent as a cemetery as they all desperately waited for her condition.

"Is there any symptoms? Anything you can tell me?" Katara asked, her eyes never moving away from Korra.

"Well she did throw us some black acid like liquid earlier." Mako quickly added.

"Hmmm. Well I don't see anything wrong at the moment."

"Mother we believe Korra may be possessed." Tenzin burst in. Katara shot him a worried look and turn back to Korra.

"I do not know enough on possession to help you. You need to call Kya, she can give you more reliable information on the subject." Katara said quietly. Tenzin nodded and turned away, towards his office.

"Do you think Korra will be ok?" Mako questioned watching Korra's chest rise and fall as she took each breath.

"Korra is very strong and has a strong heart. I think she can do it if she really wants to." Katara whispered.

* * *

Tenzin scurried into his office and fumbled with the phone. He had a hard time trying to dial number and had to start the set over again every time he messed up. After about the fifth time of attempting to dial the correct number he finally got the phone to ring. A few moments later Kya answered the phone.

"This better be important cause it is three in the morning in the south pole." Kya grumbled.

"Kya I need your help we believe that Korra may be possessed. What can we do to help her?"

"Well you can exorcise her. To do this just light some candles, put some tiger Lilly oil on her forehead and call the spirit out. It usually works. Call me if you have any other questions. Good luck Tenzin." Kya said before hanging up. Tenzin stood up and started for the room where they were keeping Korra.

* * *

"Well what did she say?" Iroh asked, his eyes following him into the room.

"We need to light some candles, get tiger lily oil can call out the spirit." Tenzin said.

"I think I have all of the things we need." Katara rushed to a small cabinet and pulled out a brand new pack of candles and a small bottle of tiger lily oil.

"Are we ready then?" Mako pressed.

"I believe so." Tenzin replied. Katara poured a small amount of the oil in the palm of her hand and dabbed it lightly on Korra's forehead. Iroh set out a couple of the candles and lit them.

"I think that's it." Tenzin announced. The group stopped what they were doing and stood a few feet away from the table waiting for a response. After about an hour of waiting nothing happened.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Mako complained.

"I don't know." Tenzin murmured. The room went silent for a moment except for a faint clapping noise.

"Do you hear that?" Iroh questioned, straining his neck to hear. The clapping slowly came closer and closer until it seemed like it was all around them.

"Nice set up." A voice called from the darkness.

"Who is there?" Tenzin barked.

"Wrong question, it is not who it is what. Now don't even try to banish me or I will make Korra pay." The voice called back.

"We can do what we want. Spirits cannot hurt people in the physical world." Katara said calmly. Corruption appeared from out of the shadows with his piercing white teeth blinding the group.

"Don't try it trust me." Corruption growled standing almost 7 feet over Katara. Iroh furious now threw a fire punch at Corruption who suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Corruption appeared behind the table and stared back at them.

"I warned you all and now Korra will pay the ultimate price." Corruption snapped.

"Wake up!" It yelled. Korra's eyes slowly fluttered open and her vision was foggy. She looked around the room confused of her surrounding but her eyes froze on Corruption's. Everyone was frozen in place as they watched the horrors unfold.

"Stand up!" Korra obeyed unwillingly and full of fear. Corruption's length claws wrapped around Korra's throat and lift her of the ground. Mako tried to move but his muscles wouldn't let him.

"Don't even try my blood bending grip is too strong for you mortals." Corruption grumbled. Korra squirmed as he lifted her feet off the ground. She gasped for air attemotin to pry his claws off her throat.

"How is this possible? Spirits can't hurt humans in the physical world." Katara gasped.

"See that's the problem I'm no spirit. I'm a god." Corruption hissed.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. I have alot os school work but i made sure i wrote alot when i had the time but anyways please lave reveiws i love reading them :)**


	11. Blind

"Korra!" Mako yelled as tears rolled down his cheek. Korra gasped and her motions slowed. Corruption let her go and she slumped down on the floor.

"I will make you play the ultimate price Korra. If you would have just listened to me earlier and killed them this would have never had to be an option." Corruption hissed.

"I don't care what you do, I will never hurt them. You can't do anything to me to make me hurt them." Korra shot back.

"You're right, your bond with them is too strong. You have proven yourself utterly useless. I no longer have a need for you. But before I go." It muttered staring into her eyes. Mako watched as Korra shivered in fear, he could do something, anything to take the pain and fear away. Corruption held his hand out and Korra's arms went behind her back. She cried in pain as she tried to resist his blood bending grip.

"Please don't do this! I'm useless remember you don't need me! Please!" Korra cried as tears streamed down her face.

"But you see you are full of hope and light Korra something you have proven you don't deserve. Something that I want to take away from you. I want you to be  
blinded by darkness, to lose all of that false hope. I want to take away the light." Corruption growled. It cupped her face in his hands and pushed two claw into her eyes. She screamed in pain as a black liquid trailed down her face.

"Feel the darkness! Be blinded by the darkness!" Corruption barked.

"Please make it stop!" Korra shrieked.

"Korra!" Mako called barley resisting the blood bending grip and reaching out to her.

" There is nothing left! You are gone! You are all gone! Hahaha! Blinded by the darkness!" Corruption laughed. It removed its claws from her eyes and the black liquid dripped out of her eyes.

"Killer, you're a killer Korra. You slaughtered those people and smiled. I saw that smile. I saw the happiness in you cold eyes. And in case you don't remember." Corruption said biting its wrist and shoving the black liquid into her mouth. Korra squired and whimpered as memories flashed into her head. Each memory was stronger than the other making her gag. Her brain pulsed and the black liquid dripped from her mouth.

"No I didn't do that I would never hurt anyone. You killed them. You used me to kill them." Korra sniffled holding her hands to her face.

"But you let. You let me in knowing what I would do. You let me do it and smiled." Corruption roared.

"No, no I didn't kill them. I didn't kill them."

"Don't lie to yourself. You're a killer. And guess what when the city finds out they will think you are a failure. The worst avatar in history." Corruption growled.

"I didn't kill anyone! You did!" Korra yelled pulling her hands away from her face and making fists.

"Haha you're right but guess what. The world will never know." Corruption chuckled.

"Leave her alone." Mako barked resisting Corruption's blood bending and throwing a fire punch his way. Corruption quickly dodged and turned back to the group.

"She is yours now." Corruption breathed before disappearing. The group stood still completely in shock. Korra hands shot to her face as she tried to rub the liquid off her eyes that now puddled at her feet. Her skin was paler than usual and almost made her look dead. The puddle of black liquid slowly disappeared a few minutes after Corruption did. Mako ran to her and kneelt down beside her.

"Korra are you o-"

"Go away." Korra said coldly.

"Korra I know you're hurt but I'm here for you." Mako whispered. When she opened her eyes they were a cloudy white and the pupil was barely visible.

"Go away, now! All of you!" Korra shouted.

"Korra I'm so sorry. I-" Iroh said before he was cut off.

"Iroh shut up and get the fuck out." Korra growled.

"Korra there is no need to speak like that." Tenzin broke in.

"You know what Tenzin I can say what I want. So everyone get out. Even you Mako." Korra hissed. Tenzin nodded and walked out the room with Iroh and Katara.

"Korra I'm not leaving you like this. How do I know you're not going to do something stupid." Mako muttered.

"Mako I don't care. Please just leave."

"Ok but if you need me I will be outside the door just knock." Her whispered slowly standing to his feet.

"Mako."

"Hmmm."

"What if I can't find the door?"

"Then yell and I will come." He said grabbing her hand.

"Ok. I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra." He murmured kneeling down and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She waited until she heard the door close and started crawling around the room, occasionally bumping into a table or chair. After a few hours she found the kitchen. Her fingers traced the molding in the kitchen cabinets. Everything was heightened the sounds, the smells, the feeling of the cold wood under her finger tips, everything seemed to be thousand times more sensitive. She could even hear Mako shifting behind the door. After slowly opening every drawer she finally found a knife. Korra put the knife to her wrist and was about to cut but stopped.  
"What if I cut the wrong way or vein? Do I really want to die? What will Mako think?" Korra though to herself. The knife rested on the soft skin of her wrist as she thought about her actions. She nodded her head shaking of these thoughts and dragged the knife across her wrist, tearing up the soft skin. Blood dripped down her pale skin and the knife dropped to the wooden floor making a clank. Korra heard a loud thump by the door followed by the door knob jingling.  
"Shit, Mako heard me." Korra gasped searching for a towel on the counter. The door slowly creaked open making Korra cringe. She crawled under the table hitting her head in the process making a lot of ruckus. The door slowly shut and was followed but light but strong footsteps, Mako's footsteps.  
"Please don't see me." Korra thought to herself. She could feel the floorboards under her vibrate with each one of his steps as he came closer and closer. They stopped in front of the table and Korra held her breath. After a few seconds he it sounded like he walked away. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Korra get out from underneath the table." Mako said calmly. Korra jumped hitting her head again on the table and hesitantly crawled out from underneath the table.

"How did you k-"

"How did I know? I never left the room Korra. I just waited by the door till you made a noise in the other room. I waited till you did something stupid."

**(A/N) I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long to update. I just have had a lot of homework lately but I will try to update as soon possible. But I'm thinking about doing a new story and continuing this one but I'm still thinking about it at the moment. Ohh and I used some lines from the Crawler in Fable 3 cause i recently beat it and I personally liked how dark it was. ****Anyways... Please leave reveiw cause i love reading them :) **


	12. Author's Note sorry

Hey everyone!  
Ok, I was thinking about writing a whole new story and still continuing this one. If anyone here has heard of a game called Fable3 I was thinking about doing a crossover with it only following the main story line. Using the story line of the game but the personalities and characters of Legend Of Korra. Bellow i will post the character names and their roles in the game. Please leave reviews on what you think. Thanks! :)

Korra- Princess (Fable 3 Hero, Princess of Albian)  
Tarrlok- King(Fable 3 King Logan)  
Tenzin- Korra's Mentor (Fable 3 Sir Walter)  
Mako- Korra's Companion (Fable 3 Elliot, Hero)  
Bolin- Mako's Brother, Korra's Companion (I'm kinda adding him so he really has no role in the game other than maybe being another hero)  
Amon- Villan (Fable 3 Crawler)  
Equalists- Evil henchmen ( Fable 3 the dark angles looking things. Sorry i unfortunately don't know what they are called exactly)  
Katara- Korra's Companion (Fable 3 Jasper)  
Aang- Korra's Spiritual Guide (Fable 3 Theresa)  
Naga- Korra's Animal Companion (Fable 3 dog that follows you around and helps you find shit)  
Pema- Alliance, Tenzin's Love Interest (Fable 3 Page)

And that's all I got at the moment. I might change a few things along the way but other than that I think i got most of the main characters. If you have any suggestions message me. But other than that the new fan fiction should be out soon. :)


	13. Betrayal

The room went into a pregnant silence as the two of them searched for words. Korra really wished she could see his face maybe that would make things come out easier for her. Each one of his breaths seemed forced out to her making her body stiffen.

"Mako I… I don't know what to say." Korra stuttered. Mako let out a short sigh and Korra could hear his footsteps grow closer.

"Korra maybe if you didn't shut everyone out things like this wouldn't happen." He mumbled grabbing her wrists. Korra could feel his warm breath caress her cheek as he spoke making her shutter. She quickly turned her face away and tried to pull her wrists out of his hands.

"Mako please let me go." Korra whispered on the verge of tears.

"Why should I? So you can go cut again?" Mako growled.

"Let me go please."

"No" He said sternly.

"I said let me go!" Korra yelled yanking her arms away from him and crawling to the corner of the room.

"Korra, why do you do this to everyone? Block everyone out and never allow anyone you help you!" Mako screamed.

"Cause I don't want to be helped." She muttered. Korra buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

"I'm the worst avatar ever. I'm so weak and I just want to die Mako. Why didn't it kill me? I just can't do this anymore." Korra sobbed. Mako kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into an embrace. She wanted to pull away but his warmth made her feel so safe, so alive. Her body stuttered against his as tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh, Korra its okay you're gonna be ok." He coaxed rubbing the small of her back.

"No I'm not. Mako I'm fucking blind. That bastard thing blinded me. I'm useless and nothing." Korra sniffled clawing at his scarf. Mako was silent but his grip on her body tightened and Korra tried to pull away.

"Mako stop. You're, you're hurting me. Mako!" Korra yelped trying to yank her body away from his. His thumb pressed into the dimple of her back making her cry in pain. Korra's head spun and she bit her lip so hard that blood started to drip down her chin.

"Mako let go! Mako!" She screamed.

"Haha you're right you are useless. You're nothing to me. Go kill yourself stupid bitch." Mako growled. Korra gasped at his comment and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"H-h-how can you say that?" She choked.

"Did you really think I loved you? You were just a toy to me. Like a little doll for me to play with. Too bad I won't be able to fuck you but I guess I can find some other dead beat whore to bang." He answered with amusement. Korra looked in his direction and shoved him as hard as she could but nothing happened. Mako let out a low laugh that sounded alien and different.

"You're not Mako." Korra hissed.

"Hahaha. You are so easy to fool young avatar." He chuckled. Mako shoved her back to the wall making her head slam against the wall. Korra screamed in pain as he grabbed her throat and threw her into the cabinets, knocking over table ware and knives. She heard his footsteps in front of her as she tried to sit herself up on her hands and knees. A knee hit her in the chest knocking the wind out of her lungs. Korra spat some blood on the floor and tried to sit up again.

"You just don't give up do you?" A familiar voice rang.

"Amon." She was to breath before being knocked to the floor. The voices all melted into one, the one voice that she prayed she would never have to hear again.

"I thought you were done with me Corruption." She growled blood flowing out of her nose.

"No. I'm not just going to throw away by greatest toy." He chuckled picking her up by the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground.

"I don't want play your games anymore just let me go or kill me I really don't care anymore. Like you said earlier I'm useless now." Korra groaned as her head fell forward, too weak to hold itself up anymore. She felt his grip tighten on her shirt and could almost feel the blood curdling smile forming on Corruptions face. The door made a loud cracking noise and she heard Mako's yelling. Her body slumped to the floor too weak to hold itself up.

"Korra are you ok? Korra stay with me." Mako pleaded holding her in his arms gently and running down the hall. Korra moaned as blood dripped from her nose.

"We're gonna get through this like always you just have to stay with me." He practically yelled. Mako stopped exhausted from running and fell to his knees almost dropping Korra.

"Tenzin! Katara! Bolin! Anyone we need help! She needs help." He screamed whispering the last line. Warm tears dropped on her face and a hand caressed her cheek. She tried to reach for his face but her hand fell limp. Even though she was blind thing seemed to darken and she felt distant. The sound of Mako's sniffling faded and she was plagued with an unsettling silence. Her body was stiff and cold making her panic.

* * *

"Do not be afraid Avatar Korra." Korra knew that voice.

"Aang, where am I?" She questioned still not able to see or move.

"Don't worry you're still alive if you were wondering. But I think we are in your head." He answered his voice calm and soothing.

"Ohh. Am I going to make it?"

"That I do not know and I will probably never know. That is something for you to decide."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry I didn't update sooner I have been really busy lately. I really wanted the chapter to have a lot of emotion and lately I have been really emotionless but one nightmare helped me fix that. Anyways i hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews :)**


	14. Hold On

"Is she going to be ok?" A shaky voice asked.

"I don't know. Her outlook doesn't look good." An elderly woman replied. Korra felt cold and her body was stone hard. She could feel the tension flooding the room, making her stomach turn into knots.

"How did this happen? You let this happen didn't you. You left her alone to do this." A deep man's voice boomed.

"You're crazy! I would never do that so back off Iroh. You don't know anything about Korra!" A stern voice yelled back.

"What! I don't know anything! It's you that knows nothing about Korra. How dare you. You're nothing but firebender scum. I think it is time you learned your place, Mako I challenge you to an Agni Kia" Iroh growled. Korra's body tensed as she desperately tried to part her lips and stop the horrors she was hearing.

"Stop! The both of you need to get out. If you are going to fight do it elsewhere cause all you are doing is stressing out Korra. She may be unconscious but she can still hear you!" Katara screeched. Korra tried to speak using as much energy as possible but only thing that emerged from her lips was a small sigh. The room went silent for a moment and Korra wondered if she fell back into her dreamless sleep. She could hear her heart thud against her rib cage creating a soft beat in her head. After what felt like forever someone broke the silence.

"It would probably be better if the two of you left, Korra needs her rest." Katara said softly.

"Can Bolin visit later?" Mako questioned with hesitation

"Yes but be sure he is quiet." Katara answered. Korra felt a warm hand grasp her own followed by a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I will be back later." Mako whispered before letting her hand go and walking out of the room. The room went silent again and Korra assumed she fell asleep.

* * *

The sweet sun kissed her face filling her with joy. Korra sat in the knee high grass next to Mako and gave him a cheeky smile. The world around her looked so peaceful without a worry in sight.

"Ahh Mako this place is amazing." Korra gasped. She took a deep breath of the summer air and locked eyes with the handsome firebender sitting next to her.

"Korra you're so amazing and strong and caring and-"

"Mako you don't have to go on, I know." Korra chuckled punching him playfully in the arm. Mako looked at her and smiled.

"Hey are you hungry? I brought some food if you want." Mako asked. Korra nodded eagerly holding her hands out. She looked back up at Mako and gave him a quick wink.

"There you go." Korra looked down at her hands and screamed dropping the object into the grass.

"Oh come on Korra, I thought you said you weren't afraid of rats." Mako chuckled. The rat was tainted red and twitched slightly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Korra screeched. She looked up quickly at him and black liquid was oozing out of his eyes, mouth and nose. His skin was ghostly and the shadows from the now fading sun made him look sinister.

"Hahaha I though you liked dead rats Kooorraa! Hahahaha!" He laughed his voice completely distorted. Korra jumped to her feet and ran through the meadow of dying grass. A storm raged above her throwing down bolts of lightning.

"I thought you loved me Korra. I want you to love me Korra." The voice cried. Korra forwards when a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her foot. Before she could jump back to her feet Mako was on top of her holding her down. She struggled against him but he was hard like a marble statue. His face no longer had the black liquid pouring out but was still a pale white.

"Mako please no!" Korra screamed as tears trailed down her face.

"I want you to feel my love." He growled ripping her shirt. Bruises began to form on her chest and she tried to cover herself with her arms even though her wrappings were still on. Mako lunged forwards and began to trail violent kisses up and down her chest. He found his way to her neck and bit down. Korra yelped and pressed her eyes shut.

* * *

"Korra! Korra! Relax take a deep breath." A voice echoed making her cringe. Korra's eyes shot open but she was me by darkness.

"Who's there?" She questioned.

"Bolin and Mako are you ok? You were thrashing around." Korra felt a shiver rack her body at the sound of Mako's name.

"Yea I'm fine." she answered quietly. Strong calloused hand brushed against her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Korra I'm here for you ok." Bolin said still stroking her cheek.

"Me too." Mako added.

"Good cause I need you two. I need my boys."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it has been so long I have just been held up lately but I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please leave reveiws :)**


	15. Big Decisions

The room was silent other than a faint familiar humming. The sound reminded Korra of home when she was only a young girl. A small smile crept onto Korra's face as she remembered her life in the South Pole. A specific memory made Korra feel all fuzzy inside.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Korra! Help me get that penguin over there!" Katara yelled. Korra waddled through the one foot high snow, almost falling face first in the fluffy snow.

"Coming Gran, Gran!" Korra called, clumsily hopping though the snow. The elderly woman turned to see what was tugging on her parka.

"Gran, Gran what is that that?" Korra asked pointing to the small animal stalking nearby.

"That honey, is a polar bear dog pup. Here take this and see if it will eat." Katara replied handing the young girl a red bellied tiger fish. Korra nodded and slowly walked towards the creature with her hand outstretched to it. The pup stopped dead in its tracks and studied Korra's movements carefully. The creature was almost as big as Korra even though she was only about three feet tall. It moved very hesitantly and snatched the fish from her hand. Korra reached out and patted the creature on the head but it quickly jumped on top of her and drenched slobbery kisses. Both Korra and Katara broke into laughter.

"I'm going to name you Naga."  
_  
**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Korra, honey it's mommy. Can you please wake up." Korra's eyes fluttered open but all she saw was darkness. Her smile quickly faded and was replaced with a slight frown.

"Are you okay Korra?" Senna asked.

"Yea it's just annoying to only met by darkness every time I open my eyes." Korra puffed.

"Well that's what I came here to talk to you about. We might have found a way to get your sight back" Her mother added. Korra shot up from her bed and turned to where the sound of her mother's voice was coming from.

"Y-you what!" She cried grasping her mother's shoulders.

"Korra relax we don't need you to get more hurt. In order to get your sight back you need to travel back with us to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara told us that once Anng was shot with lighting and died but Katara brought him back to life."

"How?" Korra questioned.

"Well she used water from the spirit oasis in the North Pole. It is said to have special properties so we thought we might give it a try." Senna said rather quickly. Korra turned her face away from her mother and bit her lip. "What if it doesn't work? What if Corruption gets mad and punishes me again, maybe this time it takes my bending? I would be useless." She thought holding back the tears that threatened fall.

"Korra, sweetie are you okay?"

"Yea. I think we should try it." Korra lied trying to make a convincing smile.

"Good. Here let me lead you outside cause I think everyone wants to see you." Senna swung Korra's arm over her shoulder and led Korra into the main room.

"Hey look Korra is awake!" Ikki yelled. Korra was bombarded with hugs.

"Hey Korra, how's my baby girl?" Tonraq asked.

"Dad?" Korra called.

"Yes honey, come here and give me a hug." Korra embraced her father for what seemed like an eternity.

"Korra we packed all of your things so whenever you are ready we will go." Korra felt her heart drop and she quickly pulled away from her father.

"But my friends, I can't leav-"

"Korra we are all going with you. Tenzin filed for vacation and so did the others." Mako added placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. A large smile over took Korra's face.

"Ok then let's go we don't want to turn into turtle ducks!" Korra yelled jumping in the air. The room was filled with laughter reminding Korra of the good old days. In the back of her mind the hint of doubt lingered. Two eyes glistened in the shadows, watching, waiting for the right moment to release torment on the world...

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you guest reviewer for giving me motivation. I really thought no one read my fanfiction anymore and my life got kinda hectic recently but that person who ever you are gave me motivation to write what might be that last chapter of this book. Yes there will be another boo****k and yes i w****ill continue this story. Anyways sorry that the chapter isn't really long. Please leave reviews because I do read them.**


End file.
